


Volume of Poetry

by MayaTL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thor (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Regret, Romance, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaTL/pseuds/MayaTL
Summary: A collection of poems written by me and often inspired by other fandoms, though there is mostly a plethora of original ideas here.Browse as you wish.





	1. Bed of Lies (Fan: Sanders Sides)

Four horsemen there are that think themselves good,  
They defend their beliefs as only the deaf would.  
For each one a penny, a penny for my thoughts;  
They'll shun the words out of my mouth until I'm seeing spots.

The rider of the White Horse bears the weight of a crown,  
He relishes in vanity and so much gold that he could drown.  
Mighty hero that he is, he thinks himself above all others  
And he would point his sword at me as he would at his brothers.

The rider of the Red Horse is an empty shell of smiles,  
His morals are so very bleak they spread disease for miles.  
It could be that he cannot see the murder and the blood of war;  
But still his hands are stained with blood that has been spilled before.

The rider of the Black Horse must think himself divine,  
He weighs the lives of those beneath him less than a glass of wine.  
What he knows defines what is, he starves but never tires;  
He would remake the world at once to suit his own desires.

The rider of the Pale Horse is a thunderstorm of pain,  
His touch brings death upon the earth where they bury the slain.  
When hunger takes, the beasts it spreads and wreaks havoc and fear;  
And all will die and all will follow Death when he comes near.

Who would listen to a mute that still has eyes and ears,  
If the truth he longs to say would wake anew more fears?  
Those who are pure call me a liar, I know it isn't so;  
Their purity is a facade that they formed long ago.

So I am but a shadow now, a snake who can no longer hiss,  
A messenger who cannot warn that something's gone amiss.  
 **All of are fools who've fallen for your own deceptive guise,**  
 **What right have you to claim it's I who sleeps on a bed of lies?**


	2. The Three of Us (Fan: Undertale)

Before us, there were none of us,  
Because we were apart.  
Then there was war, and then we met,  
And I gave you my heart.

She came to- no, we came to her,  
She was all alone.  
She took your hand in hers back then,  
But I couldn't have known.

We bonded, grew, we parted ways,  
Yet we were not alone.  
She wanted to give you her heart,  
When you still had my own.

Me, the smart, respected boy,  
It all went to my head.  
You, the shy, respectful boy,  
You reigned me in instead.

Then she was there, right next to you,  
A smile upon her face.  
The loving outcast little girl,  
The image of kindness and grace.

You were one, you were alike,  
In ways that we were not.  
I understood it way too late,  
That it was all for naught.

First there was the both of us,  
It was just me and you.  
And then your fire burned too bright,  
And then she was there too.

I am at peace, I am resigned,  
I know she cares for me.  
I'm not alone, and you're with her;  
Things are as they should be.

I'm wiser now, as you are bold,  
We are not as we were.  
Yet she always remains the same,  
As it suits only her.

We'll always be a family,  
Of that I have no doubt.  
You brought us in, now we're a fire  
That cannot be put out.

I care for both of you too much,  
So I won't make a fuss;  
I'll never dare to hope for more  
Than just the three of us...


	3. The Man That Never Was (Fan: Undertale)

There was once a smart young man, a brilliant boy with a mind like no other.

He always had a smile on his face; he was caring, hardworking and never a bother.

With the king on his right and the queen on his left, he grew up to be the best of his kind:

Everyone knew him, by name or by mind.

Then war came down with limbs aflame and burned any being that stood in its path.

They told him to run, they told him to hide, to hide from the fire that burned full of wrath.

He never looked back to that horrible night, scared to the core of what he would find.

When skies above turned to stone below, the brilliant man was the last of his kind...

But even down there he found longing hope: a candle that burned not with wrath but with care.

Its fire shone bright and loving and warm, and it burned away any trace of despair.

With his love on his right and the king on his left, he gave life to his brilliant mind.

Determined to go through with his plan, he decided he won't be the last of his kind.

He created a whole new world underground, giving hope for the future where it had been lost.

He still wore a caring smile on his face; he would not let it falter at any cost.

Everyone knew of his genius then, and decades ahead his work still remains...

Who is this man you speak of so fondly, this brilliant man with a mind so great?

No being exists with a smile so caring, no being to fantasize of such a fate.

Someone so smart, so loving, so great, could not disappear without a trace.

**So how can you speak of a man so real, when he never existed in the first place...?**


	4. Tell Me A Tale (Original)

As we share a drink in an old tavern,  
Tell me a tale of how broken your heart is.  
Tell me a tale of sorrows cried into a cavern  
Beyond the thunder and clash of the rain.

How you carry yourself as if you were empty,  
A shadow of flesh underneath a soaked hood,  
And the rain is cold and heavy and dripping  
Onto the ground, the table, the food.

Have you fought battles under blood skies?  
Have you lost all you had in the horrors of war?  
What lies beyond the grey of your eyes?  
What has you banished so far away? 

What has you so light on your trembling feet,  
That you need hang your head so low?  
Why do you have no desire to eat  
When your skin hangs off of bone and flesh?

Have you fought battles under blood skies,  
Lost all you had in the horrors of war…?  
What lies beyond the grey of your eyes  
That has you banished so far away…? 

Was it a dragon that drove you to break?  
Was the cave where I found you a dragon’s lair?  
Was it a dragon you had been wanting,  
Whose gems and treasure were no longer there? 

Maybe a thirst for glory lost at sea,  
Or maybe the road through the mountains grey.  
A hungry desire or a conqueror’s dream  
For a hunter holds power over his prey. 

How is it that your lungs hold breath  
When you look so hollow inside…?  
How did you come to see so much death  
That your soul and mind are already dead…?

I think of such a tale before you raise your eyes,  
Of the tattered strings that pulled you apart.  
Before you laugh in a mirthless voice…  
And tell me that you have no heart.

As we share a drink in an old tavern,  
Tell me a tale of how broken your heart is.  
Tell me a tale of sorrows cried into a cavern  
Beyond the thunder and clash of the rain.

You carry yourself as if you were empty,  
A shadow of flesh underneath a soaked hood,  
And the rain is cold and heavy and dripping  
Onto the ground, the table, the food.

What has you so frail on your trembling feet,  
That you need hang your head so low?  
Why do you have no desire to eat  
When your skin hangs loose over flesh and bone?

Have you lost all you had in the horrors of war,  
Have you fought battles under blood skies?  
What has you banished so far away,  
What lies beyond the gray of your eyes?

How is it that your lungs hold breath  
When you look so hollow inside?  
How did you come to see so much death  
That your soul and mind are already dead?

Was it a dragon that drove you to break?  
Was the cave where I found you a dragon’s lair?  
Was it a dragon you had been chasing,  
Whose gems and treasure were no longer there? 

I wonder what would make such a tale,  
What tattered strings have pulled you apart,  
And then you look through me and into the night  
And tell me that you have no heart.


	5. For Better and Worse (Original)

Blood red tears and all that is left  
Have fallen pray to a treacherous theft,

Of the mind and the soul and those which then,  
Won't as much as murmur a single amen.

The meal tastes of copper and bitter regrets,  
When the food is all as rotten as it gets.

No one looks to that which has been thrown  
Out of the kitchen and to the unknown.

For if even the good have abandoned all hope  
To cleanse it of sins with rose scented soap,

Then all that the bad have left to do,  
Is to sharpen their knives and wait for their cue...

A feast of demons is a feast indeed,   
For it was the angels that left you to bleed.


	6. Eyes of Gold (Original)

Seek the sea, young sailor bold,  
Seek the waters that run deep,  
Never steer your trusted flag  
T'wards the rising rocks so steep.

Who's to say the depths lie still,  
When the darkness reeks of grief,  
For the souls that die at sea  
Never find it sweet relief...

Never taste the tempting salt  
Of the waves that run so cold,  
The stories that they tell at sea  
Are stories that we're always told.

Never seek with greed or pride,  
That which is not yours to take...  
Never wish for any treasure  
More than what lies in your wake.

Fear the crossboned, blackened flag,  
Fear the storms, the sharks, the ghosts...  
Raise the anchor and the sails,  
Never dare you leave your posts...

Never listen to the voices,  
When they sing their melody...  
When they hollow out your minds  
Of all thoughts of clarity...

Never heed a siren's song,  
Warns the brittle sailor old.  
Never will you look away,  
From a siren's eyes of gold.


	7. Song of A God (Fan: Marvel)

How mighty truly is a God,  
When all he feels is wrath?  
When all he truly seeks to do  
Is leave death in his path?

How can a God be true at heart,  
When all he knows is lies?  
When he has no compassion left  
Despite his feeble tries?

How can a God so badly wish  
For crowds, and laughs and cheers?  
How can I make you comprehend  
This song I sing through tears?

How can a God feel so betrayed  
And turn utterly mad?  
How can I make you comprehend  
That I'd lost all I had?

How can I look you in the eye  
Like I used to before?  
How can I make you comprehend  
I'm not me anymore?

How can I break myself to bits  
When you still reach to heal?  
Oh brother mine, how much I wished  
That this was never real.

How can I tame or understand,  
This sorrow that I feel?  
Oh brother mine, how much I wished  
I had your heart of steel.

Like father and dear mother said,  
We both were meant to rule.  
Oh brother mine, how much I wished  
I hadn't been so cruel.

Now look at us, so torn apart,  
By foolishness and pride.  
Oh brother mine, how much I wished  
That I'd stayed by your side.

Let all of Asgard know,  
That both of us were true;  
Brother believe me when I say  
These words are meant for you.

Let all of Asgard know,  
These words I say are true;  
Brother I loved nobody else  
As much as I loved you.


	8. Forgotten (Fan: Undertale)

 

There's a nice bar down the street where I always love to go.  
Parents always talking nonsense,  
Children playing in the snow.

The tender waved me aside when I went to sit one day,  
"Sorry, but that seat is taken." through the noise I heard him say.

And in I went again, again, and that seat was always there.  
Always empty, always waiting,  
By none taken but the air.

I spoke to the tender once and asked whom he was waiting for.  
He looked so far away and told me: "I myself am not so sure."

There's two boys across the street, brothers playing in the snow.  
Never do I see their faces,  
Nor do I see them come or go.

I spoke to the tender once and asked him whose children those are.  
He looked at me like I was crazy, said: "There's no children by the bar."

Sometimes I look through the windows of the empty bar at night,  
And I see the tender staring at the chair,  
No one in sight.

Sometimes I wave at the boys playing way across the street,  
And I never ask the tender of them or the empty seat.

Never did I figure out for whom it is they hold that seat.  
But there's always children playing by the nice bar down the street.


	9. I'm Free (Fan: Minecraft)

Music was always a calling, a dream,  
But life isn’t always all cookies & cream. 

These friends they come, these friends they leave,  
It’s a cycle too common, too hard to believe.

This world made of blocks was more like a cage,  
Another new script on every page.

That journey is over, a new one awaits,  
My shoulders are free of these blocky weights.

Close the gates, the fire’s gone,  
Hang the amulet, we’re done.

It’s finally over, I’m finally free…  
Welcome to the real me.


	10. Breathe (Original)

What is a world  
Turned upside down?  
Does the sky turn to oceans  
In which you can drown?

Do clouds turn to foam  
And splash with the waves,  
That drag you down  
To the deepest of graves?

Does the blue turn black  
As you run out of air,  
Do you drown in the stars  
That stick to your hair?

For all your life  
You've reached for the skies;  
Did you ever think  
They'd bring your demise?

Do not be afraid to open your eyes,  
Don't suffocate in your desperate cries.

When life goes and turns   
Your world upside down,  
Wear the mountains like a crown.


	11. Cambridge (Original)

There's a student back in England  
True to the arts of the flute,  
And by Cambridge grounds of old  
They stay true to their pursuit.

Silver notes with silver lining  
Ring like bliss throughout the college,  
Through the halls and all the churches  
And the chapels filled with knowledge.

By the flowing river streams  
Where the ducks all love to splash,  
Goes the flute's white melody   
With the howling wind to clash.

Who'd have thought that back in England,  
By the Cambridge grounds so old,  
Where the student minds so vivid  
Never stop to catch a cold,

Where they wait in rivalry  
For the centuries to pass,  
And the students all so brilliant  
Never dare to miss a class,

Far beyond the charming fellows  
With their sharp eyes so astute,  
In the student dorms there lay  
A student who plays the flute.

There are stories back in England,  
Told with warm breath through the cold,  
Of the students down in Cambridge  
And their vivid minds of gold.

Cambridge students come to measure  
The crown's worth in English pounds,  
And the student plays the flute  
By the olden Cambridge grounds.

 


	12. Existence (Original)

Life and death never rest,  
Life's a healer, death's a pest.  
Through life we live, through death we die,  
This balance must not go awry.

There is just one that we hold dear,  
Life we cherish and death we fear.  
In light we bathe and from darkness we hide,  
But light can blind lest you look to the side.

In burning sun we look for shade,  
When rays are cast shadows are made.  
When the sun lowers the moon will rise,  
And stars will shine on nighttime skies.

In the darkness the light will glow,  
And in the light shadows will grow.  
None can exist without the other,  
When one life ends, there starts another.

Give us life and we must die,  
Give us death once we have lived.

Awaken us and we will weep,  
Lay us to rest and we shall sleep...  
We'll welcome death when it comes near,   
And cherish life while it is here.

 


	13. How We Think and How We Feel (Original)

How we think and how we feel  
Are two parts of the same wheel.  
The rim is the word that we speak out loud,  
The hub is the feeling the word was allowed.

We hesitate and then we fear  
And we lose hold of what is dear,  
Though we are strong in body and mind  
Our thoughts, our feelings, are unaligned.

We stutter, whisper and repeat,  
We tremble and shuffle our feet.  
We are uncertain, disconnected,  
Our insecurities reflected.

But once we speak of what we feel,  
We may begin to turn the wheel.  
The hesitation is no more,  
Like it was never here before.

The fear is never truly gone,  
But its damage can be undone.  
We speak our minds without a stutter,  
Our feet are straight like any other.

And we are certain and connected  
And in our bodies it’s reflected,  
That we are confident and strong  
And we have been so all along.

The path to peace is indeed steep,  
And our feelings lay so deep.  
And yes, the cliff rises so high  
And it’s a fact we can’t deny.

But though the journey may seem tough,  
A glimmer of hope may just be enough.  
You can rise, like a star when the night comes by,  
And shine under the blue open sky.


	14. Alive (Original)

This world it has my heart in a cage,  
The bars will burst with fire and rage.  
Why is this world so cruel, so mean,  
I'm worse in this moment than I've ever been..

Oh, my God, what a lie, what a lie,  
There’ve been many times when I wanted to die.  
Screw the world and screw this cage,  
I'll burn this book and rip out every page...

What a waste of paper, what a waste of life,  
Me and the world in an endless strife.  
Maybe it feels bad or has some regret,  
For keeping me up and not killing me yet.

Well I got news for the devils on earth,  
I grow strong from the day of my faithful birth.  
I'm not here to cower or break under stress,  
I was born an angel and I'm not a mess.

Keep throwing your rocks and your words and your threats,  
Keep cursing and riling and piling regrets.  
Keep trying to kill me, for I will revive,  
Break out of this cage and come out alive.


	15. At Last (Fan: Undertale)

Little lady, little child,  
Blinded, blissful, oh so pure,

Your love is full of foolish hope,  
An illness rather than a cure...

Your love was never yours to have  
And all it did was ache,

This pain is yours to live with now,  
Your dreams are gone, you are awake.

Its worth is what you chose to have,  
This worth must now suffice...

Although it aches at least you know  
That it was worth the sacrifice.

The smile you give them now is true,  
Though it used to be fake,

At last you've found your peace of mind  
And peace lies in your wake.

Come, you poor neglected soul  
Still stuck in the past,

Come and take me by the hand,  
We've made it home at last.


	16. Autumn Rain (Original)

My skin is seared of summer sun,  
In summer heat there's only one;  
One day that burns too hot too soon,  
One raindrop in a cold lagoon.

My eyes are cold like autumn rain,  
Yet raindrops cause the clouds no pain.  
My eyes are never summer bright,  
My skies are grey, devoid of light.

The summer joy seeks me in vain,  
My rays of sun turn into rain...  
The seconds always turn to years,  
Yet I can't see the pain through tears.


	17. Another Day (Original)

To feel worthless,  
And unloved-  
Surely that  
Is not okay.

But I'd like  
To see the stars,  
So let's wait  
Another day.

To feel tired  
And in pain,  
Surely that  
Is not okay.

But I have some dreams to catch,  
So let's wait  
Another day.

To feel weight  
Upon your shoulders,  
Surely that  
Is not okay-

But I have some friends to love,  
So let's wait  
Another day.

To feel hopeless  
And unhappy,  
Surely that  
Is not okay.

But I have some songs to write,  
So let's wait  
Another day.

To feel broken,  
And defeated,  
And so numb  
Is not okay...

But I have a life to live,  
So let's live another day.


	18. Wanting to be someone else... (Original)

**I** n the dark of the star-filled, dream-riddled night, the moon says to the sky

 **S** un will come up, life will go on, the end of yesterday is nigh.

.

 **A** bout where the moonlight shines so bright, there lies a sleeping form… a brilliant mind swaddled in covers to keep the body warm.

.

 **W** hat makes a mind so radiant, the stars will hear the skeptics ask?

 **A** nd to that the moon will say those under the light who choose not to bask.

 **S** uch is a mind that is truly happy, that stays true all the way,

 **T** o what it believes in, from where it began,

 **E** ver a child that yearns to play.

.

 **O** nly the lesser will opt to think less of a mind less capable than theirs,

 **F** or a mind that is cruel will nevermore be as beautiful as one who cares.

.

 **W** hoever says the moon must shine as brightly as the sun?

 **H** ow is the sun a star so great it cannot be outdone?

 **O** r better yet, why is it that these brilliant minds cannot please everyone?

.

 **Y** ou are a star among so many, an ordinary little thing,

 **O** ne star, yet different from another, such that another light you bring…

 **U** p close I bet you’ll see that stars are far more different than you think.

.

 **A** nd so we shine like stars in the sky, for brilliance is our right, but

 **R** ight as it is we will never shine brighter than everything in sight…

 **E** very star will fade as one under the morning light.


	19. Of Crowns & Thorns (Fan: Sanders Sides)

**True rulers have roses for crowns**   
**And roses scattered through their towns,**   
**They wear their crowns like bleeding thorns,**   
**On roses that the crown adornes.**

 

**A child is all but broken dreams,**   
**A knight still tearing at the seams.**   
**The trust of a prince is easily thieved**   
**And even kings can be deceived.**


	20. Nothing to Fear (Original)

The room is filled with sounds of cheer,

You’ve got nothing to worry for,

_Nothing to fear._

 

The air is bursting of laughter and joy,

Every child is blessed

With a wonderful toy.

 

Have no worries, have no doubt,

Joy and laughter is

What we’re about.

 

Cause when the room echoes with sounds of cheer,

You _have_ to be happy,

**_There's nothing to fear._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos, comments and/or bookmarks are highly appreciated.


End file.
